


Rough at soccer field

by himex8



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Chan, Dom/sub Undertones, Homophobic Language, Hot, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP without Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Woojin, dom woojin, sub chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himex8/pseuds/himex8
Summary: Woojin always had a thing for the manly man and how he could ruin that facade of het. So the soccer player of his new school seem like the best victim. He would show to him how much it is good to be fucked.pwp





	Rough at soccer field

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it first in portuguese and translate while i was drunk so be nice if it have some mistake lol
> 
> comment, like, if you like that <3
> 
> where is my bottom chan entusiastics??

Woojin always watched the soccer team of him school train, isnt like he loves the sport he liked to see the boys thighs and sweat bodys runninh without reason. It was so hot.

For real he had a cause, he always liked men that seem so straigh all act tough being of society expect of het man, but he knew that for some guys it was a fake facade. His hobby was to destroy this facade.  
Woojin was we would call bad boy, but it didn’t stop him for call for his sexuality, he always fought the homophobics and it happen that he was expelled from his last school and was a year late.

It was so much time he didnt have a victim but it was until his eyes meet the striker of his school team, he was always popular with a lot of friends, with a easy smile and all the girl fell for him, but Woojin knew better, his radar said that guys wasn’t straight after all, he begin to pay attention to Chan, the way they looked at each other seem like it would be easy to make him scream his name. But reality wasn’t so easy.

“We have something to discuss.” Woojin said holding this wrist with a little strength after the notice that everyone was out of the changing room after their gym class.  
“Get off me your gay ass.” Woojin breath long and turn over his eyes and pick his strength in the other wrist and push him to the next wall.

“Your little act don’t work with me.” He spoke next to his ear, his lips touching his neck. He could note how hard the other was breathing and trying to keep his sanity. Woojin took some space waiting for a punch or something like that but the other only sigh, and he open a big smile he never made a mistake in this target. He hold the back of his nape to bring him close and started to kiss him rough. They separate to breath the korean had an malicious smile and the soccer player was lost.

The other days they meet at school Chan was fast to change his look and always with a different girl at his lap or holding her waist, for the brunete it was funny, he was expecting that the other would keep his act but the continued with his stare as he was challenge him.

“This is my house address, come from the back, my parent wouldn’t be home all day.” Woojin laugh when he held the note, the other come to the roof looking for him to gave him this invitation it show how much the australian was expecting to be fucked.  
“Did you change plans? Are you tired of your act with the girl?” He keep laughing and come close of him, he hold his jaw and Chan didn’t look back at him.

“Be ready i wont be going easy on you today.” He said looking at him before going out and left a confuse Chan there.

 

He came at his house at 3pm after the soccer train was over, he bring lub and condom he knew they would need them.

“I didn’t think you would show.”  
“I keep my eye at you for so long, i wouldn't waste this opportunity” Woojin spoke coming to his house without being invite, they walk in silence to his room what was full with trophy of soccer and was decorated with red and green, he was that sweetheart cliche from movies.

“I told you in school that i won’t go easy, do you really want it?” Chan started to stutter  
and the frustration inside Woojin was ge“I told you in school that i won’t go easy, do you really want it?” Chan started to stutter  
and the frustration inside Woojin was getting high, so he got closer and hold his waist a little second after his tongue was inside the other again without asking permission.

The australian one didn’t know how to react, the feel his neck being kissed, bitted and marked and he only could moan, Woojin notice that the other didn’t know where to put his hands so he breath in frustration and push the other in the bed, the sound was rough since he was violent in purpose.

"You will be quiet only waiting to be pleasured? Is that one kind of king of yours?” He took of his pants, waiting for the other to react, he liked to be dom in sex but he wasn’t expecting that the other would br such sub. “You need that i gave one order so you come here and suck me?” He massage his erection in his boxer only waiting for that mouth come be pleasure him. This time Chan didn’t take long to act, he kneel down , he never did that but he already received so he know how to do.

He masturbate to after give some lick on his length kissing the vein, his finger one his head while he tongue was in other parts, Woojin wasn’t expecting a lot since he knew it was his first time with a man so he let the younger do what he wanted. “Open your mouth.” And  
again his order was taken, he bring his whole length in his mouth holding his hair, he could see the tears in his eyes and his breath on his skin. He didn’t take long to start to stock in his mouth and he had fun with his struggle while the the other hold in his tight as asking to him to stop. As the brunette feel estimulate enough he let the other go and he fell in his butt on the floor.

“Go to the bed and take off your clothes.” His obedience was making him going hard and he notice how hard the other was by being receive others.

 

“Good boy. Lie down on your back.” He slap his butt and took off his legs so it could be easy to trust inside him. He put the lub in his fingers, squeeze his butt again to be easy to introduce his finger, he massage his entrance before really penetrate that place. “Breath, it will hurt but you know it will be good after all.” He moan in anticipation and Woojin started introduce his finger. He was the most delicated he could be but when he introduced the second finger Chan twist his body in pain.

He stopped his movement. “If you can’t relax it would hurt more, it is only my fingers, imagine when it would be my dick.” One long moan could be heard and he started to move his fingers in the other inside, listen to shy moan, and he thought the other was ready he took his finger off.

He moved the other so they could face each other, tear his leg apart and position himself, he started introducing his dick that was slather with lubrification, he could be more delicate but he was without patience after so much preparation. The other eyes was full with tears when he was inside him.

“It hurt, please stop.” His voice was break without strengh.  
“Look who can talk now, i already said it will be replaced with pleasure soon.” Woojin made a wild noise when he feel the other tighten.  
“Trust me, you will cum a lot more than you do with your girlfriends.” He went to kiss the other this time with calm, cleaning his tears, he roll his hips yet inside him, to wait the other be used to his size.

The blond’s moan was getting higher when the korean’s movement would getting more violent, in each stock his body was shaking, Woojin’s hand was or in his waist or in his nipple as a provocation but never on his dick. The korean only let his head on inside and went in a rough move inside the other, fast in this prostate, Chan took his hand on his dick and started to mastubarte.

“No you won’t touch yourself or i will, you will cum with only me inside you.” One more fast stock, the bottom’s dick seem like be more swollen than before and the other sigh when he know that he won’t be touch there.Chan started to move so he could feel the other dick more inside himself and the other only smiled. He left the other without told him and heard the other lament.

 

“For someone that was complain it hurt you seem be so much used to have a dick inside you.” Woojin sat at the bed and his hands running on the body next to him that tried to breath normally. “Only i was doing the work, now is your time, on my lap.” He masturbate his own dick and a second after the soccer player was riding his dick, he moan in pain for the change of position but Woojin didn’t care he knew the other could handle and started stocking inside him again so he could know he wanted him to move.

Chan was with his hand on the other shoulder sometimes his face was hidden in his neck while he fucked his dick, he started with slow movement but he knew it wasn’t enough he liked the violence from before so he started to ride with power, roll his butt on his erection while the other hold his back and squeeze his butt with heavy hand.

“You like a big dick inside you, it is good to be fucked like that, something so big inside you showing to you who you belong.” Chan put his face one his neck and started giving fussy moan and Woojin started to move him on his erection, to after started to stock there, he was almost in his limit so he let the stock being fast and ready on point.

“Ah ah i will cum.” Woojin laugh because of the way the blond voice get out after a lot of high moan, Chan roll his hips one his erection, holding to don’t cum without an order.

 

“You don’t need permission, cum with you want.” He messed with the other curls in a cute way and lied him on the bed again, to after all comeback to trust inside him again but in a out of step stocks and quickly Chan cum with a high and long moan, his body tremble and Woojin did fast movement while the other wall was getting thigher, he would hold a lot more so he gave another strock and come all inside the condom with a wild grunt while he feel his pleasure.

Both look at the ceiling while their breath come back to normal. Woojin caress the other abs with a lazy way, singing a random melody. “It was so good, it didn’t look like it was your first time.” He continued with his affection until he heard a crazy laugh, giving him sign that the other was good and in control of his actions. 

 

“It wasn’t my first time, but it didn’t matter. Nobody can know about it, you are a dead man with anyone know about it.” Woojin took off his hands and started to get ready to go.  
“Nobody will now, you can continue with this straight act.” He slap the door with strength, the days after that he tried to don’t look at the soccer player or thinking about him while he was touching himself. He tried, it won’t mean he could.


End file.
